Lakota Gaunt and the Last Horcrux
by Love's Last Words
Summary: Lakota Gaunt, age 11, Heir of Slytherin, relative to Lord Voldemort, is on a mission to find The Last Horcrux
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not OWN Harry Potter or any of its characters that are referenced here

Disclaimer: I do not OWN Harry Potter or any of its characters that are referenced here.

Summer was dull and long for me. There was nothing to it but sitting in a half-empty orphanage and awaiting the arrival of an interview with people who wouldn't bother to adopt such a strange girl. Unfortunately, those "interviews" never showed up. As they say-here in the orphanage-soon to be teenagers don't get adopted that easily.

I sat upon my bed and stared up at the ceiling as a couple of the other girls came in to grab some things out of their bags.

"Lakota, aren't you going to come to dinner?" the girl asked. She stared at me with a puzzling expression.

"No, I'm not hungry." I said flipping myself over and hugging my pillow.

"Suit yourself. We're swimming afterward, you're sure you don't want to come?" the girl said, walking towards me. I could hear her flip-flops making a popping noise as she walked.

"No. I'm fine." I said once again. The girls looked at each other and shrugged. Once they were gone, I sat up and looked at the wall. _There is absolutely nothing here for me. My mom probably didn't want me. I mean, who would? _I thought to myself. After a while, I decided I might as well go swimming. There was nothing to do in here anyway. I grabbed my bathing suit that was supplied by the orphanage and went to change.

I walked out of the orphanage building and onto the old-fashioned London street towards where the orphanage brought us to swim. It was a run-down pool and was kept up by the orphanage during the summer only. During the winter, they let it go. Chain-link fences that made us believe we were their prisoners surrounded the pool. I laughed to myself at the thought of us in shackles and nearly stumbling towards our doom.

As I set my stuff down on the concrete pavement, the orphanage volunteers looked at me with big grins across their faces, enjoying the fact that I'm outside for once. I laid on the concrete next to the pool and dipped my finger in. The water was cool and soothing compared to the hot temperatures that London brought us. I climbed in and had the best time that I had had in years.




	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not OWN any of the characters of Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I still do not OWN any of the characters of Harry Potter.

I'm sorry it's so much like Harry Potter, but it'll change!

Enjoy reading so far? No, pssh, there has only been one chapter! Happy reading! :

Chapter 2

I was changing my clothes and drying my hair with my towel when I heard one of the orphanage workers yell, "Lakota!" I turned my head to see what she was yelling about when I saw a tall, dark man. He had shoulder-length black hair, a crooked nose, and narrow eyes. He smiled at me and welcomed me to sit down. I sat, not taking my eyes off him.

"Hello Lakota. I am Severus Snape, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The dark man introduced himself.

"Witchcraft? Wizardry? What are you playing at?" I asked him, puzzled.

"I am here to give you your recognition letter into Hogwarts. It's a prestigious school in the Wizarding community." The man named Snape said.

"Wizards? You mean, I'm a, w-witch?" I stammered.

"Yes." Snape made a long hissing sound on the end of the s.

"No I'm not. I'm an orphan." I sound, reassuringly.

"Have you ever done anything that you couldn't explain yourself? Something entirely out of the ordinary? Something you believe was strange?" I thought back to my early childhood in the orphanage.

_ Flashback_

_A girl with dark brown hair and big green eyes was looking at something. One of the orphanage workers was yelling at her. The girl started to cry, and the stove near the orphanage worker exploded, sending sparks of fire over the kitchen. The drapes that hung over the massive sink caught on fire, and the girl stopped crying. _

"_Lakota!" One of the voices called. The girl turned her head and grinned. She looked around the kitchen and how everything caught on fire. _

_"Lakota! Stop! Please! Help me put it out or the building will catch!" The worker grabbed the fire extinguisher and started spraying the kitchen. _

_After the kitchen was cleaned, the workers started debating whether they should turn her loose in London, or keep her. _

_End_

"You know, now that I think of it. Yeah. I had that one time, and they were wondering whether to keep me or throw me out into the streets." I said, realizing what they really wanted to do.

"So, how about it? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry waits. The letter says the date and time of your departure and here is your ticket for the Hogwarts Express. Don't miss it." Snape said, walking down the hall. I followed him out, wanting to ask him more questions. When we got to the door, I was ready to ask him. I looked up, and he was gone.

A few days before I left for Hogwarts, I followed the given map to a place called the Leaky Cauldron. When I entered the diner-looking area, people gasped and some people stood. I looked around and walked up to the counter, where a man was cleaning a beer glass.

"Excuse me sir, do you know anything about, uh, Diagon Alley?" I asked the man.

"Miss Gaunt, I've been expecting you. Severus told me you would come by my bar, and you did! I am pleased. My name is Tom. Not your relative, please no, I'm not related." The man said.

"My relative? I didn't know I had relatives." I stated.

"Ah well, you'll learn soon enough. Right through here." Tom said, leading the way. He brought me to a brick wall and tapped on five bricks.

"Have fun in Diagon Alley, everything you need will be here. Severus has sent Mrs.Weasley to escort you around and getting your school items, she also has your key to Gringotts, where you will get your money." Tom informed me.

"I am so confused right now it's not funny." I said to him, walking away into Diagon Alley. As I strolled down the street, a fairly tall lady, with brown curly hair and brown eyes, with two kids following right behind her, looked around anxiously and caught my eye.

"Lakota Gaunt?" She asked me. I studied her face, it looked kind.

"Yeah, I am." I said to her plainly.

"I am Hermione Weasley, and these are my two kids, Rose and Hugo. I see your starting your first year of Hogwarts? Hugo is too. Rose is in her second year." Mrs.Weasley pointed to the girl that looked almost like her. She had this grin on her face that clearly meant she was smart. Hugo looked about the same as her, maybe the same age as me.

"Well, come on, you lot, let's go get some money from Gringotts." Mrs. Weasley led us through the street packed with people. We came upon a tall crooked building, with one double-door that opened in the front. We walked inside to a huge lobby, lined with desks with creatures that were shorter than me and pointed ears. They didn't look all too friendly.

"Those are goblins. They work here at Gringotts." Mrs.Weasley explained to me. I nodded my head, telling her I understand. She walked to the very first desk in the back.

"I would like to make a withdrawal." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Name?" the goblin said.

"One for Lakota Gaunt and one for Hermione and Ron Weasley." Mrs. Weasley told him. She handed the goblin two keys. We followed the goblin around his desk and into the very back, where he handed the keys to a goblin in what looked like a mining cart.

"Numbers 654 and 432." The first goblin told the second. I looked, still clearly puzzled. We got in the cart and rolled around the vaults that must've been the bank accounts and stopped in front of a vault that looked old. We climbed out and followed the goblin up to the vault's door.

"This one is yours. Number 432." Mrs.Weasley said. The goblin put the key into the keyhole and turned it. I heard the tumblers open and the goblin pulled open the vault door. Mrs.Weasley walked me in first. My eyes got wide as I saw all the gold coins my vault had. I wondered how I got all this money.

"Somebody must've left you something, Lakota, or you wouldn't have all this. Now, take this bag and fill it up with the gold coins-those are Galleons-and meet me back out here." Mrs.Weasley said. She walked out of the vault and I was left to collect my money in peace. I gathered up the Galleons and took a few silver and bronze coins, which I noted that I would have to ask Mrs.Weasley later. I climbed back into the cart with them and we were off. We traveled around more rows of vaults and came to a stop.

Mrs.Weasley told me to stay in the cart while she got her kids some money.

Once we were through with Gringotts, Mrs.Weasley took us around to a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts. Here, Mrs.Weasley had a lady help me get my first-year books while she went to help her kids find their books.

My attention was turned to a specific book that, on the cover, the picture seemed to be moving. I gasped.

"Anything you see, dear?" The lady told me.

"Why is that picture moving?" I asked.

"Magic." Oh, duh.

Mrs. Weasley helped me pay for my stuff and we were out of the shop. We walked into a shop where a bunch of animals were sold.

"Mrs. Weasley, what are the animals for? Pets?" I asked, curious.

"Their for – as the Muggles call it – postage." I nodded. For my final decision, I chose a black salt-and-pepper colored owl, which I named Tuftiron, due to the fact that he has a tuft of feathers where his chest is, and "iron" because, he looks almost like new iron. We walked out of the store and through the rest of the shops for the items I would need for Hogwarts. We passed by a store that was boarded along the front. Plywood boards covered the sign out front. Mrs.Weasley looked at it, and I could tell she didn't want to cry in front of me.

"Mrs.Weasley, if I may ask, what was in here?" I said, very cautiously, trying very hard not to be rude.

"Well this used to be Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, a store that my husband's brothers started in our 5th year at Hogwarts. But, sadly, one of the brothers, Fred, was killed in battle against Lord Vol-" She stopped, looking at me with bright eyes.

"I'm sorry, really, I can't say it. But, the other brother, as I was going to say, did battle with us, but only lost an ear." Mrs. Weasley said. I felt bad. This lady, who was here to escort me for the day, had lost a brother-in-law and who knows how many more against this "Lord" she spoke of. I didn't want to ask, knowing it might make her feel worse.

Rose and Hugo returned a couple of hours later with all their school supplies. Rose sat down next to me and asked me a few questions about life at the orphanage. I didn't want to answer, knowing the horrible life that I had led there. Mrs.Weasley got up and went to go buy us some ice creams. While she was gone, Rose and Hugo asked me more questions and I answered truthfully, as they seemed pretty interested in what I had to say.

Suddenly, there was a few cracks that sounded as though lightning had struck and the last thing I heard were the people around me screaming.

Aagh, I'm sorry its so bad, so far. I can't think of what to do.

My dad gave me a better idea, and ….

I may use it.

Or come out with a "BEFORE" thing.

I don't know.

Well, happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

So, this is chapter3 already

So, this is chapter3 already? Wow. Well, as I said with the first two, I DO NOT own any of these characters. I have to explain something first before I get to it. Okay so most of you are probably wondering how Lakota came to be, considering Marvolo and Morfin Gaunt were sent to Azkaban where they died and Merope Gaunt forced Tom Riddle Sr. into a love situation and she died having Tom Riddle Jr. Well, wait, maybe I'm telling you too much. I'll just have to write it in the book! XD

Happy Reading,

Love's Last Words.

Everything got dark as the surrounding buildings shook. I looked up to see hooded figures standing over me. I closed my eyes, hoping it was all a dream.

"Stupefy!" I hear Mrs.Weasley shout and saw a bright red streak fly over my head. It hit one of the figures in the chest and threw him backwards. I strained my eyes to see people moving in all directions. I tried to stand up on my own. Getting up on my knees, I crawled behind some boxes and curled up in a ball. Somebody grabbed my hand and pulled me into an alleyway. It was dark, so I couldn't quite see whom –or what- it was.

"Thank you." I said at first. I finally saw it was a boy about my age, with blond slicked-back hair and an evil aura.

"No problem. You looked lost, but your pretty much safe here with me." He said slyly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were those things?" I asked, trying not to offend him. He stared at me with big blue eyes, a puzzled expression splashed across his face.

"What? Did Muggles bring you up? How do you not know what Death Eaters are?" He said. There was a loud crash suddenly, coming from the street.

"Well, I lived in an orphanage. What are Muggles and Death Eaters?" I asked him. He laughed and stuck out his hand.

"The name is Scorpius. Hope to see you in Slytherin this year." Scorpius said, and left me in the alleyway. I had so many questions that burned my tongue and I ran off to find Mrs.Weasley, hoping the battle was over with.

Once I got out of the alleyway, things had seemed to die down a bit and the hooded figures were no longer around. I caught sight of Mrs.Weasley, Rose, and Hugo. She was clutching Hugo, breathing heavily. She saw me and hurried toward me.

"Are you alright?" She said, studying my face.

"Mrs.Weasley, what are Death Eaters?" I asked quietly. She scooped up her things and gestured me to follow her. Rose and I talked about girl stuff while Hugo asked Mrs.Weasley about our upcoming Hogwarts trip. Mrs.Weasley led us to the side of a store and told us to grab her hand. I held on to Rose's hand, while Hugo's was on top of mine. Suddenly, I could no longer feel the ground beneath my feet. The world was spinning around me and a sudden stop threw me off balance. I fell and rolled down a few steps.

"Lakota, are you okay? I should have anticipated what would have happened if I took you on a departure by Disapparition." Mrs. Weasley said, helping me up. I shook off the dirt and stepped inside their home. It wasn't huge, like I had expected it to be, what with magic and all. It was normal sized, with what seemed to me to be 4 bedrooms. I followed Mrs.Weasley into the living room, where a man with dark red hair was reading a newspaper. He put id down and looked at me.

"Ronald, this is Lakota Gaunt. She's the girl from the orphanage who will be starting Hogwarts this year." Mrs.Weasley explained.

"Blimey, so your Miss Gaunt?" Mr.Weasley said. I nodded. He laughed and stood up to shake my hand. The doorbell rang and Mrs.Weasley was off to answer it. Rose came out of a doorway that must've been the kitchen and handed me a glass of water. I told her thanks and sat down in a chair. A man with brown hair and glasses came into the room.

"Hiya, Harry. Lakota, this is Harry Potter. This is my best friend. Harry, this is Lakota Gaunt." Mr.Weasley said. Mr. Potter's eyes got wide and motioned for me to follow him into the kitchen

"You Lakota Gaunt? Who's your mother?" He asked, surprised. Mr. Potter pulled up two seats and told me to sit.

"I was brought up in an orphanage, sir." I said, wondering what this was leading to.

"Where was this orphanage at?" He asked.

"In London, sir, but if you don't mind me asking, where is this going?" I replied. He made a short rumbling noise that resembled a laugh.

"Lakota, have you ever heard of Lord Voldemort?" Mr. Potter asked.

"No sir." I said. He pulled out a piece of newspaper and put it on the table for me to read. The photograph above the article was moving. It was an infant sleeping on stone steps. The article read:

_**You-Know-Who's Reincarnate?**_

_Has He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned in a new body? Or is this girl a relative? A girl who was found on the steps of a London orphanage claimed to be a relative of the Riddles'. Lakota Gaunt, now age 11, will be starting Hogwarts this year. She is said to be a relative of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a second cousin perhaps. History claims that Marvolo Gaunt had a son that nobody knew about, until the destruction of You-Know-Who nineteen years ago. Is Lakota Gaunt the next true Heir of Slytherin? Ministry officials have been keeping an eye on her for several years, hoping she will not turn out to be the next You-Know-Who. Lakota Gaunt may be, the next true Heir of Slytherin._

The article ended there, leaving me blank-faced. I stood next to Mr. Potter and stared at him, puzzled.

"You and I are quite alike. I, like you, have lost parents. My parents were attacked and killed by Lord Voldemort, who is referred to as You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the Wizarding world. You on the other hand, were most likely abandoned, but I know for a fact that Lord Voldemort and you, were brought up in same orphanage." Mr. Potter stated. I knew that the obvious was clear, but something was making me wonder how someone could leave a child behind, on the steps of a London orphanage and be from the same family. Tears started to well in my eyes as I heard the story being told. Mr. Potter looked at me with sorrowful eyes, longing and heartwarming. I started crying like any regular kid would do. Mrs.Weasley was standing in the doorway, watching me cry. She came over and grabbed me into a maternal hug.

After I finally stopped crying and blew my nose a few times, I stumbled a little as I tried to talk.

"Mr. Potter?" I said quietly. He looked up from the newspaper he had been staring at.

"Yes?" He said.

"What are Death Eaters?" I asked.

"Death Eaters…They're the followers of Voldemort. Have you seen any?' Mr. Potter asked me. I thought back to the hooded figures in Diagon Alley.

"Yeah, they were in Diagon Alley. A couple were standing over me, but a kid named Scorpius pulled me out. How come you say Voldemort and everyone else says You-Know-Who?" I asked. He smiled.

"I can say Voldemort because I defeated him. Scorpius? Like Scorpius Malfoy? Wonder what he wanted. Death Eaters in Diagon Alley? They were supposed to dispense years ago. Hermione, we're going to have to send a message to the Order and the D.A." Mr. Potter said. Mrs.Weasley nodded and pulled out her wand. She said some words I couldn't understand. A silver otter appeared and Mrs.Weasley told it the message. With a pop, the otter vanished. I stared in shock. Mrs.Weasley laughed and showed me around. She led me up a spiral staircase and told me which bedroom I would stay in. I went in the door and set my stuff on the comforter placed on the bed. The room was a bright yellow and looked as though a kid lived in here. I turned around and Rose was standing in the doorway, her hands clutching the doorway frames.

"Hey, Rose." I said. She smiled.

"So are you going to be in Gryffindor?" She asked. I didn't know. I had never been to Hogwarts.

"Rose, I don't know anything about this place. I don't know what I want to be in." I said.

"Well, there's Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They're all naturally named for the founders of Hogwarts. Haven't you read _Hogwarts, A History? _It explains it all!" Rose exclaimed, taking out a book that looked ages old. She gave it to me and I flipped lightly through the pages.

"Tell me when your done reading it, okay?" She smiled and bounded off to bed.

As it got later, I had more than a third of the pages of _Hogwarts, A History_ read. I looked at the clock that read 12:23 and remembered we were leaving for Hogwarts in the morning. So I shut off the lamp next to the bed and fell asleep.

**Ahh, a pleasant ending for Lakota's hard day. So you learned it, Lakota's granddaddy is the lost brother of Morfin and Merope Gaunt. I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out why he is "lost"! **

**Haha, keep on chugging, people.**

**Love's Last Words.**


End file.
